


Like Autumn Winds

by Theauthorformallyknownashobbitbabe



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Breeding Kink, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Pregnancy Kink, Sex on an altar, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theauthorformallyknownashobbitbabe/pseuds/Theauthorformallyknownashobbitbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP I have no excuse for this guys. Enjoy. XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Autumn Winds

They'd caught her. The fact was inescapable. Rey closed her eyes and tried to meditate, but it was no use. She was strong with the Force, but how could she concentrate when they planed to breed her?!

She shuddered and wrapped her arms around herself. Perhaps if she cooperated she could escape? No, she'd be carrying Ben's child by the time she got a chance to get away. Surely Master Luke would see her as tainted.

Suddenly the door to her cell opened. Two guards took her by the arms and hauled her from it. She was marched down a long hallway and up several flights of stairs before being shoved into a bedroom.

Two women stood waiting for her, they instructed her to bathe and dress in a sheer white gown. She obeyed, because really, what choice did she have?

Once she'd done as instructed, the two women dressed her hair in an elaborate, braided up-do. When they were finished, small white stones sparkled in her hair. She wanted to cry.

Nearly an hour later she was again hauled away. This time she was led to a huge audience chamber. She caught site of the altar, and the man who stood beside it. Ben- no he was Kylo Ren. She might feel compassion for him now, as she knew what Snoke had done to him, but he was still Kylo Ren, she had to remember that.

His dark eyes bored into hers. She felt his lust, and couldn't look away. This man would claim her, fuck her and fill her with child. She shivered, and began to struggle as she was led to the altar. This couldn't really be happening, could it?

Kylo was conflicted, on one hand he wanted Rey, quite badly if he was honest. On the other hand, he knew if he did as he'd been ordered, she would hate him.

He watched as she was bound to the altar, her legs spread wide.

Rey closed her eyes, she didn't want to see what was going to happen.

He leaned over her.

 _So beautiful._ He thought, running his hand up and down one of her legs. Then he tore her dress away.

She opened her eyes in a panic. Trying desperately to get out of her restraints. It was no use, there was no escape, she would be bred. She had to bite her lip when he began to stroke between her legs, it felt so strange. Suddenly she was overwhelmed by lust. She tried vainly to suppress her emotions, but it was no use.

"Poor little Jedi, never felt lust before have you?" He smirked, taunting her.

"Please, let me go." She whispered, looking up at the man who was about to fuck her.

"Now why would I do that?" He whispered, working first one, and then two fingers into her. He began to scissor them, stretching her. Then he began to fuck her with them.

"No! Please!" She wailed unable to ignore the pleasure as she came helplessly.

He withdrew his fingers, wiping them on his surcoat. Then he undressed and lay atop her, covering Rey's small body with his.

He lined himself up and thrust, taking her virginity. She cried out in pain as her sex was spread open by his thick, hard cock. He silenced her with a harsh kiss, and used the Force to dull her pain. Then he began to fuck her.

She moaned as he rode her, his hips slammed into hers as he claimed her. She was being bred and could do nothing to prevent it. The thought shouldn't have aroused her, but oh gods it did!

Kylo wanted to insure that she'd come around his cock, so he reached down between them and began to rub her clit. It took only a few moments before she came, writhing helplessly beneath him and moaning.

He felt her give in, and accept her fate. Spreading her legs as wide as the shackles would allow. That was all it took, and he came deep inside her.

Incredibly, Rey came again as he filled her with his potent seed. She felt it take root, and her vision whited out as she came helplessly. She'd been claimed and bred, there was no escape now.

He stroked her cheek and kissed her.

Without thinking she kissed him back fervently.

He gently slipped from her and stood, quickly dressing himself and draping his cloak around her. Then he removed her shackles and took her in his arms, carrying her from the audience chamber. As much as he wanted her, he hadn't appreciated being forced to take her as he had. She would hate him, but hopefully she would love their child.

As he carried her to his chambers, she fell asleep.

He only noticed once he set her down oh his bed. He smiled fondly and brushed a lock of hair from her face. He would try to make her happy, even if she hated him.

~~~~~

To his utter astonishment, she accepted her situation calmly. She'd over heard his thoughts as he carried her from the audience chamber. He hadn't wanted to do what he'd done, and he wanted to make her happy. There were worse situations to be in.

~~~~~

Months later she began to swell with his child. He found the very sight of her undeniably arousing. Her breasts were slightly larger, and her belly had a slight curve to it now.

He usually took her at night when he returned from his duties, and in the morning before he left. She sometimes wished she could resist him, but after three months she was at the mercy of pregnancy hormones. She wanted him, on top of her, beneath her, behind her, but mostly inside her.

~~~~~

She woke to feel him kissing her neck and fondling her breasts. She moaned, clutching his broad shoulders and spreading her legs.

He kissed her deeply as he mounted her, thrusting deep inside her. She gasped and wrapped her long legs around his hips as he pounded into her. It felt better than anything she'd ever experienced. She never expected to belong to Kylo, but she did, he owned her body and soul.  
She shuddered in pleasure as he fucked her.

She was so arousing spread out beneath him, swelling with his child. He'd taken this beautiful girl's virginity and had impregnated her. The thought almost made him cum then and there.

She heard his thoughts and moaned.

"Yes, yes, you've deflowered me and bred me. Oh gods, I'm yours Ben!" She moaned as her sex clenched around his hard, thick shaft.

He groaned, holding her tightly as he kissed her and spilled his seed deep inside her.

~~~~~

She didn't regret being impregnated, she loved her baby already.

He knew it too, that she would love their child and do anything to protect it. That's why he'd chosen her when Snoke ordered him to secure the future of the Skywalker line. Well, that and he'd wanted her since the moment her saw her in the forest on Tacodana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Giggles evily*

**Author's Note:**

> *Giggles evily*


End file.
